zaibatsupediafandomcom-20200215-history
Super Best Friendcast
The Super Best Friendcast is a weekly podcast hosted by Woolie, starring him, Matt, Pat and Liam. Each episode begins with what each person did that week, and then segueing (usually poorly) into discussion about video game and pop culture news, followed by answering questions from fans, ending with the "Zaibatsu Watch", briefly informing what they've individually been stalking that week, as well as giving brief cliff notes of what to expect in the upcoming days on the channel. The Zaibatsu also answers questions every week during the "Letter Time" segment, which can be submitted to superbestfriendcast@gmail.com. Updates on when new podcasts are posted on Woolie's Twitter @WoolieWoolz. The podcast is hosted at superbestfriendsplay.com. The iTunes page is located here. The podcast recording can be watched live on Twitch every Monday at 1pm EST. __TOC__ Sponsors *Audible *Squarespace *Warby Parker *Hulu Plus *AMC *Loot Crate *Harry's *World of Tanks *[http://www.audible.com/mib How to be Amazing] *ProFlowers *Casper Mattresses *Texture *Dungeons & Dragons *GameFly *Dollar Shave Club *[https://play.google.com/store/apps/details?id=com.d3p.olympic&hl=en Magic: Puzzle Quest] *Soylent Drink *Creature Quest *HelloFresh *Dell Guests Occasionally. guests will also appear on the show. A majority of the episode will take place as usual, without the guest, and the guest will be introduced later. Guests have included: *Dork Girl *FilthieRich of Double Helix Games *Maximilian (twice) *Audi Sorlie from Wrestling With Pixels *Guy Cihi, voice of James Sunderland from Silent Hill 2 *Maffew from Botchamania *Fellow YouTuber SuperBunnyhop (five times) *Living legend and Dreamcast defender James Small *Mike Z from Lab Zeroes *Plague of Gripes (four times) *Brennan Williams (twice) *AGermanSpy *Austin Eruption (four times) *CrankyConstruct *Geoff Thew (twice) *Takahata101 *Marc Swint, the voice of Necalli *WWE Superstar Austin Creed AKA Xavier Woods *EmiKnightly *StarExorcist *Jake Kaufman *Sheena *Kenny from YoVideogames *Steven "Infinite SGE" *Super Eyepatch Wolf *Simmons from YoVideogames *Laura Kate Dale *Satchell Drakes Episodes #This is Gonna be Terrible. #The Feel of a Podcast #My Snake Have Started to Move #It Can’t Have All Been For Nothing #Pure Scumbag Tactics Are The Only Way To Win #Nothing Good Ever Comes In A Bucket #Tequila In One Hand, Katana In The Other #The Feel Bad Show of The Century #You Can't Have a Bath Without Candles #Aryan Resurrection #Superman’s Bulge Needs to be Made Off-Model #We Gotta Get Back to Space! #Never a Good Day with Swamp-ass #Escalate Immediately to Gun Violence #How Hath God Blighted Pat This Week? #You Can’t Push Baby Murder for SummerSlam #Today Is All Your Birthdays! #Dickbutt was a Spiderman Villain #Voltron Runs on Hepatitis #Super Best Christmascast #SKYCRIMES #What does the Doug button do?! #Birthing Scars in Glorious 4K #Steve Buscemi is a Zora #Smegmaman is the Worst #Drenched in Liam Milk #The Time You Got Punched In The Dick #High Tension, High Stakes Brazillian Pog Butts #You can’t Rubber-fist because of Reasons #No More Dutch Rudders #Butthurt Nuns are Totally a Thing #Richard Simmons is the Final Boss #Everybody's Yawning #Sploosh it back to Life #GIFs are for Chodes, WEBM is for Big Dick G’s #The Atomic Purple House #The Man-Train Needs to be Tightly Knit #Not Safe For Life #Buttered Poopers have a lot of Groundswell #The Good Stuff comes from the 3rd Ass-chamber #This Ain’t your Grandpa’s Sex Toy #Dickswole? I like dat! #Too Much Weiner Slappin’ #Don’t Share the Wad #Kangaroo Meat is a Well Deserved Comeuppance #You Are Now Breathing Manually #It's All Downhill From Here #That’s not a Baby, That’s a Pile of Syringes #Living in the Database #PJ Phil is becoming Shang Tsung #Goichi Podcast #Nonstop Infinite Podcast #Did Matt Die In Cuba? #This one is the Personacast #Cut out the Middleman, Just Fuck the Wig #Live from PAX: Nonstop Infinite Ass Dumping #What’s the Coolest Name for a Pet Raven? #Tears are the only Lubrication #Dont’ Even Talk About Mpreg #I used the Bidet Button #There’s a Skeleton Inside Each of Us, Waiting to Burst Out #Time Ethics Do Not Exist #That Deer just did an Aegis Reflector #The Big Booty Swat Kat Party #Gilbert Gottfried Plays Hatoful Boyfriend Full LP #You Won't get it unless you've seen “Too Many Cooks” #Hatin’ on the Amish #Underwater Racism #We are all Waluigi #God Supports Straight Shota #Teri Hatcher is a Kamen Rider #A Christmas Without Senpai # North Korean Kayfabe #A Lifetime of Close Calls #Chickens are Noble Creatures #Why is Pat's Coffin filled with Human Fecal Matter? #The Sleepy MAGcast: Cranky Takahata’s Eruption #Panty-raiding the Langzone #Sneaky Stab Attack at the Start of the 2nd Round #I don't think Moolie means what you think it means #Platinum Games has been bought out by Platinum Games #NO GODS. OR KINGS. ONLY SSAPO. #The Beard Doesn't Move Very Much, But When It Does, You'd Better Listen #Should I Stop Masturbating? #Syringes filled with Corn Syrup #He Shat His Leather Pants and it Became a Paste #“I’D RATHER HAVE NOTHING.” #You need to Reverse Engineer Dunt Cry Spoderman #Three-fifths of a Podcast #Where else can we add Jiggle Physics? #Slurping from the Vats #Post Apocalyptic T-pose Culture #Children Are Encouraged to Jump From Their Karts #It All Began In '94 #Mefense Of Be Ancients #Everyone Saw His Balls on Stream #Everybody Rumoured. Nobody Believed. NOW YOU SEE IT’S TRUE. #Who Trashed My Baby’s Grave? #What Opacity is Matt this week? #Goosebumps: God Arrange #A Sensible Erection is a Coward Erection #You’ll Never Be Ready For DOG CON #This MUST be the work of an Enemy Stand #The DBZ Fanfiction Revue #OOPS! All Goatporn. #WE DO IT #SuperBarfBarfBarf At Barfmail Dot Barf #Muckspreading All Over The Place #Tassadar’s Butthole #Sex and the City Musou #Crowdfund the Fourth Reich #The Infinite Tsukuyomi Has Begun #Harriet Tubman Will Never Defeat Big Bo #Lube-Bu and the K.Y Dynasty #Drop Everything And Play Crash Bandicoot DS #NBA 2K16: GHOSTS ARE INVOLVED #The Sistine Chapel, brought to you by Real Player #Tactical Marriage to Avoid the Panel #Welcome to Patschwitz #Super Bunny Dumps #Black Panther’s Debut was Running from Cops #Hookers with the Brown Sauce #We’re Really Japanese Towards Bias #Legend of the Nog Kings #Miracle Girls Festival: Let Me Bury Your Child: Stop Me From Bearing Your Child #She Almost Stopped Mr. Domino #WE ARE VR #DEATH DEATH DEATH #A Proper Chuffed Scatcast #Grand Unified Theory #A World Where Monsters Rule #Just Wrap the Belt around your Junk #ALL. THE. WARRIORS. #Dark Showers #“This is the Only One I’m Ever F**king Doing” #Slave Syrup #Bathroom Floor Grand Finals #Satsui No Hado Backstreet Boys #Star Ocean 6: Hustle & Flow #Dragon AIDS #Vape Escape #WOOLIE IS BACK IN #Mother’s Sh*tbag #Porn Down Weekend #There’s a Doomamaniac in Heaven #Team 3=D. Very Hard. Much Difficulty. #The Unluckiest Game in the History of Games #Send the Kids to the Nerf Chamber #Pokemon HUSTLE? or Pokemon FLOW? #Shanghaied to Grenada #Gotta Go Fath / Freak Frag Fry #Perpetual Motion Hustler’s Paradise #Trespassers Will be Shot/Acquire Sick Legendary Pokemon #Arf Arf Arf Says the Dinosaur #God Confirmed for Real #“The Hamilton Hello” #The Dark Olympics #Maximum Parent Confusion Marketing #Your Vileage may Mary #The Troubles #What Yuh Messin’ Wit #Benoit was in the Basement #TITANCRIMES #RKO That Giraffe for a Save State #Black Blackity Black-black #Rob Liefeld is the Uwe Boll of David Cage #! PC CURSED ! #It’s Fine As Long As You Don’t Wipe #Sense of Blackface Alliance #Swordcore Blipsters #The Coward Incident #You’re GUNDOG Now #BIG_PORNZ.EXE #Now THAT’S Hip-Hop #Destiny of Wild Speed Galaxy #Christmas of Gripes #The 4th Trimester & The Holy Afterbirth #Herpes Just Means Playing on a Different Server #Ghettosyncs: The Darkcast #The Races Must Not Mix Until Time Cube is Defeated #Strong Opinions About Flags #Inbred Hulk Babies Are Owned by Marvel #Jizzy Topped Butter Beer #Hip Hop Prime is a Snitch #Yes They Deserve to Die, And I Hope They Burn In Hell #Kill New Game Plus Gunbaby Before It’s Too Late #Enemy Codes Will Save Nintendo #GET OUT of the Wild #The Pope Patched Your Stillborn’s Soul Out of Existence #When Kevin Sorbo Dies, WE DIE #Have You Ever Seen a Zebra Orgasm? #Judgment Day Must Happen To Stop Immortal Suge Knight Trivia *Super Best Friendcast! was chosen by the iTunes editorial staff as one of the best podcasts of 2013 and 2014. *The favicon for superbestfriendcast.com was the ReBoot logo, before the URL was moved to the new website. Gallery Super_Best_Friendcast_Icon_First.jpg|The first podcast icon Super_Best_Friendcast_Icon.jpg|The second podcast icon with updated art of Liam Category:Shows Category:Podcast Episodes